


Tippy Toes

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hoseok might suck a toe so you're warned., M/M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Hoseok has a thing for feet.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: KiHo Smut Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tippy Toes

The boy's schedule began early in the morning. It was filled with meetings and such and they were exhausted from dance practice that ended just now. Since 5 in the morning till 4 they were on their feet, non stop.

So they finally arrived at their dorm. Jooheon and Hyungwon were chatting, Kihyun and Changkyun fighting over the seat on the couch and the rest quietly either plopped their tired bodies on the remaining space on the couch or went for something to eat before heading for the showers.

Hoseok finished gulping down a few sips of a drink to look down at Minhyuk taking off his shoes by the door, hands-free and then used them to pull his socks off. They looked tight around his feet, they must be sweaty as well by the way it hugged around it. Then walked away in his dorm slippers.

Everyday Hoseok thinks about feet, anyones feet at this point. Especially the pretty ones, those just keep him looking and staring. He doesn't neccesarily look for them, it's just always on his mind.

He secretly likes Changkyun and Minhyuk's more but has a stronger feeling for Kihyun's feet. He thinks it's because he noticed him play with his feet and toes almost everywhere he goes. Could they be sweaty when he does, and does he mind? It was kind of a turn off if they weren't. The way he gives it attention plus the way they look moving them around turned him on.

He remembers the time where they were being interviewed and Kihyun, out of nowhere, placed his socked foot on the table. The topic was about shoe size but that move was so sudden, and sexy. He imagines slowly removing the warm sock, smell it, and then play with the naked foot.

Hoseok tries keeping his feelings a secret but even like so he tend to reach for the boys' feet whenever they're playful and having fun. He also took that opportunity to give them a foot massage, hopefully he wasn't too obvious so they won't find out the real reason. He wasn't all that confident.

Somedays the boys let him, some boys don't because they were either ticklish or they found it weird when it took too long. Thankfully Kihyun was one that didn't mind a foot massage once in a while. It could be from anyone, male or female, he actually likes it.

The livingroom was left quiet when only Hoseok and Kihyun stayed. The television was still on and Kihyun was at his feet again, gently just scratching the bottom of it as he sat with both legs crossed on the couch.

Hoseok purposely stayed, he observed and hoped Kihyun to be the last one here. "Need a massage?" He sat and asks, noticing him giving those sexy legs the attention.

"Nah I just think I'm about to get a blister orsomething, there's this sore area here." Kihyun explains glancing over then looking back at the television, there was an interesting game show about winning money when guessing the correct fact.

"Let me see." Hoseok came closer to hover over the feet to see the bottom of it. He didn't hesitate to touch.

"Right here." Kihyun drew a small circle at the sore spot. His whole foot was sore actually.

Hoseok held his feet with no disgust and it's something Kihyun noticed about him. Washed or not washed, there was not 1 day Hoseok looked at feet or touched them cautiously. He held it at the toe area, his middle finger barely slipping in between.

"Did you treat it already?" Hoseok eyed him.

Kihyun nodded. "I did everything, I even looked up how to prevent it from getting worse." He said and held his foot to get it back but Hoseok turned to face him more to get in a more comfortable position for his back, massaging the foot a little.

"Just sit back, don't worry about it." Hoseok said, not making it a big deal.

"No I think it's fine, it kinda hurts." Kihyun lets him know.

"I'll be careful then, I don't want you to end up feeling worse tomorrow." Hoseok explains sincerily and convinced the other.

"Ah finee," Kihyun sat back to stretch his leg over Hoseok's thigh. "Just don't touch that area, it's bugging me."

"I'll try." Hoseok glanced around the quiet livingroom, however, Jooheon and Shownu's voices were still heard in their rooms. The others had probably fallen asleep by now or are playing games on their phone.

Kihyun was deeply focused on the game show. "I know this answer, it has to be C." He says feeling confident.

Hoseok looks over, squinting his eyes a bit when he wasn't wearing his glasses. "C or D."

"It's C, just watch." Kihyun smiles.

It was D.

"What?!" Kihyun sat up watching Hoseok cheer silently while looking down laughing.

"I should have made a bet." Hoseok shook his head when he could have been $100 richer. He repositioned his hands down to the ankle, feeling the skin glide over the bone. Gradually he travels further away, causing Kihyun to jerk his leg when reaching for his calf muscle. "Yah, why so high up?" The gentle stroke caught him off guard.

"Just shut up and sit still, Kihyun." Hoseok hid his smile by looking down. He knows Kihyun is giving him a look. "And give me the other leg." He adds and Kihyun gave it to him, silently judging him.

The massage took long enough for Kihyun to get too used to it. Eyes peeled on the television while in the back his mind he was truly enjoying these strokes now that they've become even more gentle. Being gentle and sensual did it for him because he's ticklish and the very subtle tickling send waves of that good feeling through his legs. It was connected through his whole body and some strokes shoot higher up his leg. Something he rather want to keep a secret.

Under Hoseok's palms he can feel the legs react to his touch. He turns this into something else where he played more with the toes than actually wanting to help blood circulate, release tension, relax muscles and what not.

His heart was pounding at the sight of Kihyun's feet being rubbed around, his fingers linked in between some of his toes. He glanced up, Kihyun's looking serious while watching the game show so he took that chance to smell his hand.

Yes, that's the spot. The muskyness hit his nostrils down to his freaking abdomen. He needs more.

Kihyun was showered so they were extra clean, however, after rubbing for so long they got warm and kind of sweaty and it gave off a pleasant scent to Hoseok. It tickled his heart just right that it got him on his knees. Literally. He was way too far away so he needed to see and smell it better.

The warm breath hit his sensetive soles as soon as Hoseok got down and just casually continued, acting sort of normal.

At first Hoseok was focused on the game show but gradually couldn't keep his eyes off of his feet. He's so into it and it's ringing many bells for Kihyun. He wanted to ask if he's into feet because he seems to be aroused in a way. Or, Kihyun was the one aroused and likes to see Hoseok concentrate this much on a simple task.

There's no way this was a normal foot massage so Kihyun and even Hoseok reached that 'what the fuck, what are we doing?' moment.

They're so deep into it it would be awkward to stop... and too enjoyable to stop too. Let's be real.

Kihyun's breathing eventually became heavier when Hoseok hot breath kept hitting the bottom. He just wants to keep looking because he's alarmingly close. He decided to close his eyes and imagine warm soft lips sucking on them. He doesn't know why but the idea of the softness and wetness might send shivers down his spine.

Hoseok did want to suck his toes, the faint smell was just enough to give him an idea how much flavor there could be and it was watering his mouth. He licked his reddening lips and gulped down overproducing saliva. He admired Kihyun's legs so much right now he couldn't help but lift the leg and reach for his calf muscle again, stroking the hair and going over the length of his leg.

Hoseok was inches away and was eager to place it onto his shoulder, kiss the ball and sole while his nose is tucked between those beautiful toes. He lowers it to glide over the top, it feels sexy and satisfying and he also loves when the nails lightly scratch against his skin. It's that extra sensation that gave him goosebumps. But then hesitantly came to a stop when it wasn't as fun anymore if he can't do more than just that. He cleared his throat and got up from his knees, walking behind the couch.

"Done already?" Kihyun looked up from the couch. Hoseok nodded and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm getting sleepy too. Hope you're feeling a lot better. See you tomorrow okay?"

"Wait," Kihyun stops him again. "What did you want to do?" He hesitated to ask this.

"Nothing?"

"It was just getting better." Kihyun couldn't keep a serious face so he giggled faintly.

"Ah really?"

Kihyun nodded slightly. "Can you keep going just a little more? 5 minutes orsomething, maybe less."

Hoseok might be happy but as long as he was able to fulfill his fantasies. Which, he doubts will happen. He's halfway there though, Kihyun isn't someone to be this honest and ask for something like this.

So Hoseok quickly got on his knees to hide his lower body and held onto the two feet to continue where he was left off. He was quick to get to that point of arousal.

Kihyun slightly wiggled his toes when the bottom got carressed with a thumb, some times harder sometimes softer. Hoseok had gotten closer and closer again but this time Kihyun's eyes couldn't leave the sight. He extended his leg and toes to reach forward, touching Hoseok face.

"Ow.. I'm sorry." Kihyun apologised with a faint smile.

"You trying to get your toes sucked orsomething?"

Kihyun chuckles. "Would you do it?"

Hoseok shrugged and shook his head.

Kihyun dared him. He did it to see his reaction.

Hoseok was clearly in doubt, for the first time. "Stop playing man."

Kihyun spoke lowly. "I know you wanted to, just do it.. I want it too."

"I will actually do it. I'm not scared." Hoseok thought Kihyun doesn't believe he will so he actually went for it but when he did Kihyun pulls his leg in.

"Did you really just..." Kihyun looks at him in slight surprise, covering his mouth while his leg got pulled at again.

Hoseok then got brave enough to openly show his interests, so he kissed under the toes, glancing up to meet Kihyun's eyes looking straight at him who wanted to laugh when he wasn't comfortable enough to just enjoy something he secretly wished for.

"Are you serious.." Kihyun tries again, not fighting back though, just feeling really ticklish.

Hoseok was nowhere near playing games anymore. He sensually licked and sucked onto the smooth skin under his foot. Slipping his tongue between two toes like the sensation of his tongue being clamped between them felt better. 

Kihyun eventually accepted this fact. It feels strangely good to have him go at his tippy toes in such a sexual manner. He really hopes no one will walk in on them like this, if one does, it won't be the first thing they'll see because they're behind the couch.

Kihyun inhaled sharply but not loud enough when this slippery mess at his feet got him worked up. The hands trail across the length of his legs like he's being worshipped and it couldn't feel any weirder to experience this. His eyelids fell heavy aswell as his jaw while he watched this performance. It was so hypnotizing he wiggled and rubbed them onto Hoseok's parted lips, in his mouth and over the surface of his tongue. Pulling his leg back to have him follow it. Hoseok eventually got up to sit on the couch while admiring the leg in the air with his hands all over it. He got too carried away and got dangerously close to the inner thigh. The younger reacted a little with a "Mh." Either it was a warning or it happened by surprise.

They're having that 'what the fuck' moment again.

The soft skin of the inner thigh was like a magnet, he goes for it again because he likes the whole picture; nails, toes, ankles, calves, knees and thighs. Any leg will do, he's a sucker for thighs too.

Right when he was enjoying himself carressing the knees and hairs, the other leg rubbed up against his chest.

Hoseok liked where this was going and since they're getting more playful, he got up on his knee, digging the weight into the couch while the leg rubs up and down causing the shirt to crinkle up.

Hoseok's bulge was nowhere near hiding and Kihyun feels weird to be staring at it like this without it being covered. He goes down to rub his abs but the bulge wobbling in his loose pants was distracting him. He couldn't do it anymore so he gently pushed him to sit back down, feet at his hips, to go at his bulge.

Hoseok looks down at the action, dripping in sweat and glowing red, mumbling unclear words to himself but Kihyun might know what he just said. The hardness under his feet caused himself to harden even more and it was concerning how far he might want to go with this. He didn't think he ever thought about wanting to feel someone else's dick in his hand until right now. Now that Hoseok was rubbing himself with his toes. For a second, Kihyun sat up wanting to reach.

"I should go, I can't hold it in." Hoseok said honestly so Kihyun stopped halfway and pulled his legs in for the other to get up.

Kihyun was secretly curious. He wanted to see him cum and drip right before him. His face was flushed red and his own body couldn't keep itself sane. He got up to follow Hoseok who just got into the bathroom, carefully tapping onto the door and quietly asking to open up.

Hoseok opens the door.

"Come to my room." Kihyun said as low as he could.

Hoseok was nervously quiet. "Why.."

"Just come," he says sounding slightly desperate and whiney and began walking. When he carefully opened the door and got in he eyed Hoseok again to give a quick gesture to come and to hurry.

Hoseok made sure the hallway was clear before he made his way over. Now he's sure the boys were a sleep, no voices were heard.

As soon as Hoseok got in Kihyun stood there who locked the door and looked for any permission to kiss him. Needing to go on his tippy toes when Hoseok was a tad bit too far up. It was quick and only a little awkward in the beginning until they got past that limit. Now kissing lustfully for a short while when kissing wasn't all they truly wanted. It wasn't bad, it was alright but they wanted to do something else so Hoseok lifted Kihyun's shirt while they kissed. Stopping to suck onto his nipple, hearing the familiar voice hiss when it caused a painful wave of goodness. He can tell Kihyun didn't mean to.

They walked over to the edge of the bed where the younger sat on first, body bouncing a little. His face is so red, his expression saying how aroused he is, almost looking uncomfortable.

Hoseok lifted his legs so he can have a good smell of them again, rubbing them clean and rubbing his nose against the smooth skin. The other layed flat as his legs were up. His hands traveling down to his pants, slipping under the fabric to rub himself. It was such a relief to have this much stimulation all around but needed so much more to have a better experience. So he took hold of the band of his pants to pull it down.

Hoseok noticed so he helped. He knows he's here to cum but just doesn't know what Kihyun's plan was.

He layed there legs up still in his boxershorts while his hand jerks under the fabric. It was oddly satisfying to have Hoseok, his friend, just watch him jerk off while he carressed his legs and smelled his feet. The tingling feeling almost made him roll his eyes back.

Hoseok pulled his pants down to stand naked in front of Kihyun's ass still clothed, getting an urge to see his bare ass.

"You know what?" Hoseok mumbled as he undressed Kihyun, now laying there bare assed and exposed. Kihyun wanted to fight it just because he didn't expect to show this much skin this quick but Hoseok was too determined like he had a goal. The only thing he could do was cover his butt with his hands but that too failed when Hoseok held them aside to lick in between them. Right, there.

Kihyun was on his side now, whimpering and being overly sensetive. Getting his asshole licked used to be a faint fantasy but it turned into the real thing.

Hoseok feels him going so he grabs him by his smaller waist to pull him back at the edge of the bed. Hearing him groan by the roughness, legs slipping down to meet the floor all while Hoseok hungrily tongue fucked his virgin ass. Reaching under to jerk something else with it.

Kihyun gasped for air and covered his mouth by hiding his face into the bed. His leg couldn't stop trembling cause of the constant friction at just the right areas. He's surprised his ass doesn't even hurt as well when a whole thick tongue was inside of him. Like, he can feel some sort of stretch.

That was nothing compared to the fingers coming for a visit.

"Hh!" Kihyun squeeked over and over at the slow finger fucking while Hoseok himself prepared himself. Always looking at those feet who never left his mind. He needs to see them closer so they crawled further in bed, lifting those ankles to have them lean against his thighs. God they're so beautifully positioned all while hearing Kihyun's voice in the background.

He then finally got to business. He really couldn't hold it anymore. He pushes himself in and thrusted away. Kihyun groans at the overwhelming sensation, breathing uncontrolably. He was in doggy-style position but it soon changed when rolling on his side, it was Hoseok who guided him just so he could have a foot under his nose.

Hoseok closed his eyes inhaling the stronger scent and gave his big toe a gentle suck here and there while he fucked Kihyun's wet hole to a deep pink color. With his face he hugs onto the calf muscle when the leg was draped over his broad shoulder. It was his dream to have sex with beautiful feet involved so it didn't take long for him to ejeculate.

He pulls out before he does to jerk off with one hand while the other held and carressed onto one of Kihyun's feet, going between the toes for extra sensation at his fingertips. Shooting loads onto the other ones.

He's lucky to have a friend like Kihyun who also has some sort of feet fetish because he too reached orgasm. With the help of that extra stimulation at his feet.

~~~~~~~

The end~

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
